Origins
by BeautifulDoom
Summary: A glimpse at the origin of my version of Greed-ler.


**AN: So I noticed that not many stories have an origin for Greed-ler so this is a glimpse at my own version of where he came from.**

If you asked Greed-ler where he came from he would give you a charming smile and then regale you with a typical 'rags to riches' story about hardships, struggling, and overcoming all obstacles. He would mention his partnership with Oncie and talk about all the great things that had come from it. If you mentioned how Greed-ler and Oncie looked so much alike, Greed-ler would shrug and mention something about how genetics tended to repeat themselves. Then he would apologize for he was very busy, and he would bid you good day as someone escorted you out.

~O~

If you asked Oncie's mom, Faye, where Greed-ler had come from she would get an adoring look in her eyes and talk about how Greed-ler had saved her family by hiring Oncie and taking care of them.

Of course, the story she told herself was that God had taken pity on her. God had seen how pathetic and worthless Oncie was and how Faye deserved better so God granted her another son. A real son. A son that would carry the family its rightful place and shower her in the riches she so deserved. Then she would be overtaken by images of riches and fame and you wouldn't be able to get much more out of her after that.

~O~

If you asked Oncie where Greed-ler had come from he would smile and apologize and say that it wasn't his place to tell. But if you swore to keep it a secret (and signed a waiver) then you would get the true story:

'Well, it really all started back when the factory had first been built. Everything was going smoothly, and it was just another normal day. Suddenly, one of the workers burst into my office and said that something was in the furnace, and it was _moving._ I immediately got up and followed him down to the furnace. There was only a little window to see through, but I didn't get a chance to look as the door suddenly opened and someone staggered out! The workers all drew back in fear as the someone started hacking and choking on smoke and ash. I ran forward and started hitting them on the back to help, and they finally caught their breath and stood up.

I saw that it was a man. He was dressed in this fancy green pinstriped suit with a black top hat, black slacks, green gloves, and these sparkly blue glasses. He cleared his throat and started dusting himself off.

"Hey! Are… are y-you ok?" I asked. It seemed like a dumb question, but the man smiled and nodded.

"Who are you?" I asked. The man took off his glasses to wipe them off, and I jumped back when I saw myself looking at my own face! This man looked just like me except that his eyes were a bright green instead of my blue.

"Perhaps we should speak in private," he said, pocketing the glasses. God, he even sounded like me except his voice was a bit deeper. Rougher. It was actually a sexy sounding voice.

After I pulled myself together I told the workers to get back to work and led the man to my office. He sat down at my desk looking as if he had always sat there.

"I'm you," he said, "but you can call me Greed-ler."

To say I was shocked and confused was an understatement.

"W-what?" I said. "You can't be me. _I'm_ me!"

"And so am I," Greed-ler purred. "We are both the same man. I'm just a little different than you is all."

He explained as much as he could, but he didn't know much more than I did. All I knew was that he looked and sounded like me, so I kinda believed him.

I kept an eye on him after that. I tried to run my factory, but he seemed determined to do it for me. As much as I hate to admit it, he ran it much better than I ever could. He knew everything there was to know about running a business, and after a while the workers started to call him 'Boss.' After a week, he came to me with a contract.

"I want to run this company with you," he said. I t was so out of left field that all I could do was stand there and blink stupidly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean that we would be co-owners. I can take care of the business stuff and you can… well, you can just do whatever you want." His smile was so charming, and he looked at me with an almost loving expression. I thought about what he was suggesting. The workers didn't like Greed-ler at all, and I had seen why. Greed-ler treated them rudely, yelling and cursing at them.

But he never treated me like that.

He had always been nice to me. He had always seemed to care about me. If I was injured, he would be there to check on me. If I was sad because of something Mother had said, he was there to cheer me up and dry my tears. He had never made a decision without talking it over with me first, and he really did seem to know what he was doing.

I took the contract and said I would need some time, which he understood and told me to take as long as I needed.

Well, I think you can guess what I did after that.'

If you asked Oncie about his relationship with Greed-ler he would blush and fidget with whatever he was holding. He would tell you how happy he is with Greed-ler and how he wouldn't trade him for anything. Then he would smile and wish you a good day before having someone escort you out.


End file.
